Mew Mew Idol!
by Devilish Aisha
Summary: Who. Will be. The first MEW MEW IDOL?   Good question... Rated T for lyrics and judges comments. VOTING IS OPEN! Vote for your favourites!
1. Girls first day

**Aisha: Hiya! Aisha here. This is my first Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic. For those who've read my Bakugan ones, sorry for terrible stories. This one ought to be better.**

**Shun: Better be. Be wary of major OOCness.**

**Aisha: Shun! Get out of here! This is a Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic! *poofs out***

**This fanfic WILL contain other anime/cartoons/manga characters as guests and judges. I just poofed Shun out because he was annoying me. Enjoy! Also I own no Tokyo Mew Mew or anything else.  
**

**

* * *

**

THIS… is Tokyo Mew Mew Idol! *cheesy Idol music*

Aisha: Hello everyone! Today, on Tokyo Mew Mew Idol, it's the girl's performance! First we have….Zakuro!

Zakuro:*nods*

Aisha: Ichigo!

Ichigo: Hi y'all!

Aisha: Pudding!

Pudding: Hello na no da!

Aisha: Mint!

Mint: I'm getting paid overtime right?

Aisha: Nope! Lettuce!

Lettuce: H-h-hi?

Aisha: And Berry!

Berry: Oh come on! *to booing crowd*

Aisha: Part of being a celebrity. And our judges! First we have Tohru Honda, from Fruits Basket!

Tohru: I'm so excited! You're all going to do great!

Aisha: To think anyone is this optimistic. Next we have Lucy, from Elfen Lied.

Lucy: THE NAME'S KAEDE! Tohru, you're WRONG! These people are going to suck!

Aisha: o-ok Ma'am! Finally, we have Patrick Star from SpongeBob Squarepants!

Everyone: WHAT!

Patrick: Duhhhhhh…... *taps Kaede*

Kaede: Don't touch me!

Fist up to sing is Mint!

Mint: I'm singing "Telephone" by Lady Gaga and Beyonce!

Hello, hello baby you called?

I can't hear a thing

I have got no service

In the club, you see, see

Wha-Wha-What did you say,

Oh, you're breaking up on me

Sorry, I cannot hear you

I'm kinda busy.

K-kinda busy

K-kinda busy

Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy.

Just a second,

It's my favorite song they're gonna play

And I cannot text you with

A drink in my hand, eh

You should've made some plans with me,

You knew that I was free.

And now you won't stop calling me;

I'm kinda busy.

Stop callin', stop callin',

I don't wanna think anymore!

I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.

Stop callin', stop callin',

I don't wanna talk anymore!

I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Stop telephonin' me!

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

I'm busy!

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Stop telephonin' me!

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

You can call all you want,

But there's no one home,

And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Cuz I'm out in the club,

And I'm sippin' that bubb,

And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Call when you want,

But there's no one home,

And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Cuz I'm out in the club,

And I'm sippin' that bubb,

And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Sometimes I feel like

I live in Grand Central Station.

Tonight I'm not takin' no calls,

'Cause I'll be dancin'.

'Cause I'll be dancin'

'Cause I'll be dancin'

Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'cause I'll be dancin'!

Stop callin', stop callin',

I don't wanna think anymore!

I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.

Stop callin', stop callin',

I don't wanna talk anymore!

I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.

Stop callin', stop callin',

I don't wanna think anymore!

I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.

Stop callin', stop callin',

I don't wanna talk anymore!

I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Stop telephonin' me!

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

I'm busy!

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Stop telephonin' me!

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Can call all you want,

But there's no one home,

You're not gonna reach my telephone!

'Cause I'm out in the club,

And I'm sippin' that bubb,

And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Call when you want,

But there's no one home,

And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

'Cause I'm out in the club,

And I'm sippin' that bubb,

And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

My telephone!

M-m-my telephone!

'Cause I'm out in the club,

And I'm sippin' that bubb,

And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

My telephone!

M-m-my telephone!

'Cause I'm out in the club,

And I'm sippin' that bubb,

And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

*crowd cheers*

Tohru: I'm your number 1 fan!

Mint: Oh thanks!

Kaede: Is it over? GOOD! Your voice is off key, you changed your voice to a worse one when you did Beyonce's part. You totally disgraced this song!

Mint: *eyes fill with tears*

Patrick: Uhhhhhh….. I like it. Anything that's better than Squidward's clarinet.

Squidward: *pops out from the crowd* Hey! I'll have you know that… *goes into a long talk nobody cares about*

Aisha: To vote for Mint, call XXXX-XXXX-XXXX. Next is Lettuce!

Lettuce: Err… I can't do this! *runs off stage*

Kaede: Just as I said…

Aisha: Then it's Pudding!

Pudding: Thank you na no da! Pudding singing Clean Version California Gurls na no da!

I know a place

Where the grass is really greener na no da!

Warm, wet and wild

There must be something in the water na no da!

Sippin' gin and juice

Lying underneath the palm trees na no da!

The boys

Break their necks na no da

Try'na to creep a little sneak peek

(at us)

You could travel the world

But nothing comes close na no da

To the golden coast

Once you party with us na no da

You'll be falling in love

Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls

We're unforgettable na no da!

Daisy Dukes

Bikinis on top na no da!

Sun-kissed skin

So hot

Will melt your popsicle na no da!

Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls

We're undeniable na no da!

Fine, fresh, fierce

We got it on lock na no da!

West coast represent

Now put your hands up na no da!

Oooooh Oh Oooooh!

*crowd cheers*

Pudding: Pudding knows more, but my siblings are in the crowd na no da!

Heicha, Chincha, Hanacha, Honcha, Lucha: Yessssss!

Aisha: And now for our judges' comments!

Tohru: You made the song so cute! Love it!

Pudding: Thank you na no da!

Kaede: What the hell? There's no "Na no da" in any part of the song! You made it some childish play of an adult song!

Pudding: You're going to feel my wrath! Mew Mew Pudding! METAMORPHO-SIS!

Kaede: Waste of my time *releases vectors*

Pudding: Ribon Pudding ring, INFERNO!

Kaede: You know what I'm going to do? Ask Nana! She knows!

Nana: *from front seat in crowd* Pudding! If you value having 4 limbs, ATTACK HARDER!

Kaede: Opposite of what I thought you'd say.

Aisha: STOP! We haven't got Patrick's comment.

Patrick: I would rather go to Goofy Goober's for a song.

Kaede: COME BACK HERE PUDDING!

Aisha: To vote for Pudding call XXXX-XXXX-XXXX! After the break we'll have Ichigo, Zakuro and Berry!

*ad break*

Aisha: We're back! And for those who were wondering what happened with Pudding and Kaede, they resolved it with a Scissors Paper Rock game. With Pudding victorious!

Kaede: *pouts*

Aisha: Now here is Berry, and what are you singing?

Berry: I'm singing Mickey!

Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey

Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey

Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind, hey Mickey

Hey Mickey!You've been around all night and that's a little long

You think you've got the right but I think you've got it wrong

Why can't you say goodnight so you can take me home, Mickey

'Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't

You're givin' me the chills, baby, please baby don't

Every night you still leave me all alone, Mickey

Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand

You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand

Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand

It's guys like you Mickey

Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey

Don't break my heart, Mickey

Hey Mickey!

Now when you take me by the, who's ever gonna know

Everytime you move I let a little more show

There's somethin' we can use, so don't say no, Mickey

So come on and give it to me any way you can

Any way you wanna do it, I'll treat you like a man

Oh please, baby, please, don't leave me in a jam, Mickey

Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand

You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand

Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand

It's guys like you Mickey

Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey

Don't break my heart, Mickey

Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey

Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey

Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind, hey Mickey

Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand

You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand

Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand

It's guys like you Mickey

Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey

Don't break my heart, Mickey

Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand

You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand

Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand

It's guys like you Mickey

Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey

Don't break my heart, Mickey

Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand

You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand

Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand

It's guys like you Mickey

Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey

Don't break my heart, Mickey

Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand

You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand

Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand

It's guys like you Mickey

Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey

Don't break my heart, Mickey!

*cheering, along with "You suck!" and "Booooo!"*

Berry: This is so unfair…..

Aisha: Judges?

Tohru: I'm sorry, but that didn't work out for me.

Berry: Aw :(

Kaede: That wasn't bad you know.

Berry: Really?

Kaede: For an idiot contest! That song is too bad for cheerleading!

Tohru: Oh Kaede. Why do you have to be so harsh? Can't you get along with the contestants?

Kaede: Shut up!

Patrick: Zzzzzzzz…

Kaede: Wake up, fat-face!

Patrick: Huh? Is that you, mommy?

Kaede: I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER! I'm 18 for Pete's sake!

Patrick: But you're pink!

Kaede: Of all the… He likes you, ok?

Berry: Yay!

Aisha: To vote for Berry call XXXX-XXXX-XXXX Now Zakuro is going to sing!

Zakuro: I'm singing "Lilium".

Kaede: Really?

Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,

Et lingua eius loquetur indicium.

Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem,

Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae.

Kyrie, fons bonitatis.

Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison.

O quam sancta, quam serena,

Quam benigma, quam amoena esse Virgo creditur.

O quam sancta, quam serena,

Quam benigma, quam amoena,

O castitatis lilium.

Kyrie, fons bonitatis.

Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison.

O quam sancta, quam serena,

Quam benigma, quam amoena,

O castitatis lilium.

*crowd cheers*

Zakuro:*nods*

Tohru: Creepy! But cool!

Kaede: Finally! A GOOD song!

Patrick: Too slow and a bit like Squidward's clarinet.

Kaede: WHAT! I LOVE THAT SONG! UNCULTURED MORON! Kohta loves it too! *to camera* Kohta! Do you forgive me yet?

Kohta: No! I want my dad and Kanae back!

Kaede: *bursts into tears*

Aisha: *waits for Kaede to calm down* To vote for Zakuro call XXXX-XXXX-XXXX Now time for Ichigo!

Ichigo: Hi! I'm singing "Sunshine, lollipops and Rainbows" by Lesley Gore! I'm dedicating it to Masaya!

Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,

Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together,

Brighter than a lucky penny,

When you're near the rain cloud disappears, dear,

And I feel so fine just to know that you are mine.

My life is sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,

That's how this refrain goes, so come on, join in everybody!

Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,

Everything that's wonderful is sure to come your way

When you're in love to stay.

Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,

Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together,

Brighter than a lucky penny,

When you're near the rain cloud disappears, dear,

And I feel so fine just to know that you are mine.

My life is sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,

That's how this refrain goes, so come on, join in everybody!

Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,

Everything that's wonderful is sure to come your way

'Cause you're in love, you're in love,

And love is here to stay!

*crowd cheers*

Aisha: And now for our judges' comments!

Tohru: I find it sweet that you dedicated it to your boyfriend, but Sunshine, lollipops and Rainbows is not your type of song, all right?

Ichigo: OK :(

Tohru: Don't be sad! You were good!

Kaede: Great, after ONE good song, it's back to soppy love songs. I think of neon pink and butterflies and giggling rabbits. Eww!

Patrick: YUM *drools*.

Tohru: The comment?

Patrick: So yummy… It was good.

Aisha: To vote for Ichigo call XXXX-XXXX-XXXX That's all the females done! Tune in next time for the boys! Good night!

* * *

**Aisha: Hehe, that was fun. 8 pages! Most I've ever done. Next chapter is going to be the boys. IF anyone reads and enjoys it. I want at least 5 reviews until I go further. No reviews, no new chapter.**

**Shun: Just like she said with her Bakugan stories.**

**Aisha: Shut up. I'm recovering from writer's block. And from writing about you, emo ninja.  
**

**Shun: *faints***

**Aisha: JK. I don't need 5 reviews. Just how long I take to write. Hope you liked this! Please review!  
**


	2. Boys first day

**Aisha: Hi. I promised a new chapter following the rules, here you go. When I speak, there's no "Aisha said" or anything. I still own no Tokyo Mew Mew. I also don't own Elfen Lied or Fruits Basket.**

**

* * *

**

"Hello everyone! Welcome to Tokyo Mew Mew Idol!"

"Unfortunately, I hate this job." moaned Kaede.

"Really? I have to run!" a cry came from backstage.

"Oh no, we've started!" Kaede called.

"Oh no! I'll be right out!" Tohru said in a panic.

Tohru ran out, and Kaede was the only one there.

"We haven't started have we?" she said, fairly annoyed.

"No. UFO isn't here. Damn. I want this over and done with." Kaede replied.

"UFO?" Tohru questioned.

"Unidentified Fat Oaf." She explained.

"Umm, Kaede? I'd look behind if I were you." said Tohru.

She turned, and Patrick was about to get in his seat.

"Oaf?" Patrick said, about to cry. "Nobody calls me an oaf, and gets away with it!" hollered Patrick, going into a rage.

"We have to start now. Presenting... Ryou!"

"Hello." said Ryou.

"WE LOVE YOU RYOU!" screamed his many fangirls.

"Pai!"

"BOOO!" went the crowd, along with "Taruto Killer!"

"He's alive now, isn't he?" replied Pai.

"Keiichiro!"

The crowd just cheered that time. Poor Keiichiro has no die hard fans.

"Taruto!"

"AWWWW!" went the crowd.

"Hey!" whined Taruto.

"Masaya!"

"BOOOOO! YOU SUCK!" came from every direction of the crowd. "Kisshu is much cooler than you!"

"Finally….Kisshu!"

Kisshu came smiling in, but grimaced and held his hands against his ears when at the deafening audience.

"WE LOVE YOU! YOU'RE HOT! OMG HE LOOKED AT ME!" were just SOME of the comments from the audience.

+  
'First up to sing is Taruto! What are you singing?"

""Baby" by Justin Bieber!" he said.

"S-serious?" said Kaede.

+  
"Ohh wooaah

Ohh wooaah

Ohh wooaah"

+  
"NOO!" shrieked Kaede, banging her head on the desk.

"Nyuu?" she said in her infantile state.

"You know you love me, I know you care

Just shout whenever, And I'll be there

You want my love, You want my heart

And we will never ever ever be apart"

"Kaede needs to review this. Whack her with a mallet, Tohru."

Tohru hit her hard on her head, putting her out of her ditsy self and back to her sadistic side. However Taruto was already up to the last chorus.

+  
"Baby, baby, baby ohh

Like baby, baby, baby noo

Like baby, baby, baby ohh

I thought youd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby ohh

Like baby, baby, baby noo

Like baby, baby, baby ohh

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Gone, gone, gone"

+  
The crowd went nuts and Taruto smiled.

"Judges?"

"Is, it over?" said Kaede, her eye twitching and giggling in a way that would concern everyone around.

"I believe so." confirmed Patrick.

"Hahahaha! I can take Tohru and her bubbly personality, I can take Patrick with his stupid behaviour, and I can even listen to Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows! But you know what?"

Kaede was scaring everyone. She went totally round the bend.

"Kaede? Are you alright?" Tohru asked worriedly.

"I HATE JUSTIN BIEBER! HATE HATE HATE!" breaking into a fury, Kaede released her vectors and turned on Taruto.

"Don't touch Taru-Taru! Mew Mew Pudding! METAMORPHO-SIS!" Pudding came out of nowhere to confront Kaede.

"This is embarrassing, being saved by Pudding." muttered Taruto.

"Emergency ad-break! Put on the Cadbury Ad!"

+  
*ad break plays*

"Wouldn't it be nice if the world was Cadbury?

*jingle continues*

+  
"Welcome back! Nobody suffered more than a nosebleed and headaches, for those who were wondering."

"Patrick said the singing needed to be a little softer, and Tohru congratulates Taruto for taking on the song."

Now it's time for Masaya to sing!"

The crowd boos.

+  
"I'm singing "Somewhere beyond the Sea" by Bobby Darin. It's a beautiful song and..."

"Just sing already!" Kaede yelled from the judges table.

+  
"Somewhere beyond the sea

Somewhere waitin' for me

My lover stands on golden sand

And watches the ships that go sailin'"

+  
Backstage, the competitors yet to sing were discussing their song choices.

"I'm singing Down" said Ryou.

"Not telling you humans." Pai muttered.

"Never say Never." said Keiichiro.

"DON'T!" Kisshu ran in. "Don't sing Justin Bieber!"

"Why Kisshu?" they all queried.

"Kaede HATES Justin Bieber!" he went on at top speed. "She beat up Taruto for singing a Justin Bieber song. Also, Kaede likes older songs. Remember how she liked Lilium so much? Tohru likes songs that ""Represent you"" whatever that means, and Patrick dislikes slow songs. Good luck!"

He back ran out leaving the others puzzled.

"Did you catch any of that?" Keiichiro asked the others.

"No."

+  
Back onstage,

"Happy we'll be, beyond the sea  
And never again I'll go sailin'!"

A small section of the crowd cheered, the rest booed.

"Judges?"

"Not as good as the original, but a great effort." said Tohru.

"FINALLY! A GOOD SONG" Kaede screamed.

"He's only the second boy singer." said Tohru.

"Right. Patrick?"

"Too slow. I was bored." said Patrick.

"Numskull." mumbled Kaede.

"Next up is Kisshu! What are you singing? "

+  
"I'm singing "I'll be there" by the Jackson 5." he said.

"You and I must make a pact  
We must bring salvation back  
Where there is love  
I'll be there"

+  
Meanwhile, behind the scenes, Pai was in the poo. He was seriously considering changing his song after hearing what Kisshu said, or rather, blabbed. But then again…

_Why should I believe him? That immature idiot is probably trying to make a fool of me! _he thought.

+  
"If you should ever find someone new, I know he'd better be good to you  
'Cause if he doesn't, I'll be there  
Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah  
I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there

I'll be there, I'll be there, whenever you need me, I'll be there  
Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah

I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there..."

Kisshu finished to massive applause. Then it was time for the judges' comments.

"I liked it. Not bad at all." said Tohru.

"You guys are much better than the girls. Full of lame song choices. But boys prove to be better at this. Great singing." stated Kaede.

"You chose this because Kaede likes old songs right?" Patrick questioned.

_Crap! Crap! Crap!_ _Stupid star!_

"Of course not!" he said.

"That's fine then." Patrick smiled in a lazy manner.

"You really are stupid aren't you?" the words slipped out before Kisshu could stop them.

"I am?" asked Patrick and Kisshu just shook his head and left.

+  
"Keiichiro is next up!"

"I'm singing "The Ring of Fire" by Johnny Cash" said Keiichiro.

+  
"Love Is a Burning Thing

And It Makes A Fiery Ring

Bound By Wild Desire

I Fell Into a Ring of Fire

I Fell Into a Burning Ring of Fire

I Went Down, Down, Down

And The Flames Went Higher

And It Burns, Burns, Burns

The Ring of Fire

The Ring of Fire"

+  
Back with Pai…

"I've got it! This song is sort of old, and I will dominate over those foolish humans!" screamed Pai. "And Kisshu and Taruto." he added. "Now to memorize it! To Youtube!" and on the computer he went.

+  
"And It Burns, Burns, Burns  
The Ring of Fire  
The Ring of Fire"

+  
"Judges?"

"Nice job!" said Tohru.

"I don't like the song that much. But, I have to say, you sang it well." said Kaede.

"I have a feeling someone is trying to make out that Kaede's opinion is the only one that matters." said Patrick.

"I'm offended! I just don't want to hurt peoples' feelings." said Tohru, hurt at this comment.

Keiichiro walked up to Tohru and held her hand.

"You're a very sweet young lady to have such good values. I think your opinion matters very much." Keiichiro spoke charmingly and flattering Tohru immensely.

"Th-tha-thank you Keiichiro." she stammered, turning beetroot red.

+  
"Now it's time for Ryou to sing."

"I'm singing Down."

Baby are you down down down down down,

Downnnnnnn, downnnnnnn,

Even if the sky is falling down,

Downnnnn, downnnnn

Ooohhh

You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,  
Put on a show, I wanna see how you lose control,

So leave it behind cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape.

So baby dont worry, you are my only,  
You wont be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
Youll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Dowwwnnnnn, Dowwnnnnn,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Downnnnn, Downnnnnn,  
Even if the sky is falling down,

+  
Backstage,

"Pai, what ARE you singing?" Keiichiro asked Pai.

Pai whispered the song to Keiichiro.

"You have got to be kidding me." he said.

"Kidding what? Tell me!" Kisshu came into the room but managed to catch part of the conversation.

"Why do you always leave the room?" Pai questioned.

"Why does it matter to you? Tell me!" Kisshu said.

Keiichiro told him. A big classic smile spread over Kisshu's face.

"Good luck with that."

+  
"So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down"

+  
"WE LOVE YOU RYOU!" shrieked two teenage girls from the crowd, while the rest of the audience cheered.

"Judges? What did you think of it?"

"I love that song! Don't see how it reflects you." said Tohru.

"That's so pathetic! You sound like a whiny girl when you say "Down". I say FAIL!" Kaede was fairly annoyed they went back to modern songs. Putting it mildly. But then again, it's Kaede.

"BOO!" went the crowd.

"Shut up, useless fangirls! Get a sense of hearing! He sucked, so get used to it!" Kaede yelled in retort.

"Duhhhh…" Patrick drooled, falling asleep once again.

"Wake up and give your verdict, worthless lump!" Kaede screamed.

"I think… That was the best song yet!" cried out Patrick.

"You've got to be joking!" said Kaede.

"Don't be mean to him!" said Tohru.

"And you! So soft! Get a backbone, so if people are harsh to you, you can at least defend yourself!" Kaede hissed.

Tohru looked like she was going to cry, but remained pale and speechless.

+  
"Ahem, are you done? Pai is going to sing!"

"I am, selfish human. Prepare to hear my skills, greater than that of any of yours!" said Pai.

"It's peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time

Where he at, Where he at,

Where he at, Where he at,

There he go, There he go,

There he go, There he go"

+  
Everyone just stared with their mouths open. The boys backstage came to watch, but just stared in amazement.

"He wasn't kidding, was he?" Keiichiro whispered to Ryou.

"Clearly not." he replied, smiling. "But let's see the reaction, shall we?".

+  
"Now, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, your style

Now, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, your style

Where he at

Where he at

Where he at

Where he at

There he go

There he go

There he go

There he go!"

+  
He finished to a stunned silence.

"THAT WAS THE MOST RETARTED SH*T I'VE EVER HEARD!" screamed Kaede.

"I…" stammered Tohru.

"I what?" asked Kaede.

"I AGREE! I'VE BEEN TOO NICE TO YOU LOSERS!" shrieked Tohru.

"Now you're speaking my language!" said Kaede.

"No Kaede, she's gone mental." said Patrick.

'_It must be serious if HE is saying she's crazy.' _thought Kaede.

"AS FOR YOU! YOU GIVE NO CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM! YOU JUST HATE EVERYTHING! THIS IS FUN, I CAN'T BELIEVE I FOUND IT HARD TO BE MEAN!" Tohru turned on Kaede.

About to blow into a fury, Kaede released her vectors, then…

WHACK.

+  
Tohru had her head on the table, with a big bruise. Patrick held the big mallet from before.

"You?" asked Kaede.

"You what?" said Patrick.

"What happened? I feel dizzy..." moaned Tohru.

"Nothing!" said everyone.

"I thought, THAT WAS AN AWESOME SONG!" said Patrick.

"WHAT THE HELL?" yelled Kaede.

"All right, enough drama! Tomorrow night, on Mew Mew Idol, ELIMINATION!"

"Oooooh!" went the crowd, when a big flashing said "Go Oooooh".

"The contestants with the least votes, male and female, will be eliminated. We will have guest singers coming! Don't miss out!"

**Aisha: You don't want to miss out! PM are preferred for voting, keeps it secret. But you can vote through reviews as well, don't have a problem with it. In your reviews you can suggest guest singers! Bye!**


End file.
